It's where my demons hide
by NessaRuby
Summary: Elsa está atrapada en una lucha interna de la que no puede escapar. Tras herir gravemente a su hermana hace años, crece con la creencia de ser un monstruo. Por suerte tendrá a Jack como apoyo, que la ayudará a controlar sus poderes... y a salvarse de sí misma. Pero no saben que hay alguien más, acechándoles y alimentándose de su temor, dispuesto a arrebatarles todo cuanto aprecian.
1. Noche helada

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes **no** me pertenecen. Forman parte de las películas de **Frozen** y **El Origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians)**. _

_**Nota de la autora:** Espero que seáis benevolentes, es el primer Fanfic que escribo y no estoy muy puesta en el tema. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir una historia Jelsa, ¡y por fin me decidí! Lo cierto es que me gusta más la idea de centrarme en Elsa y en sus sentimientos, ya que me encanta como personaje y me fastidia que no le sacasen más partido. Jack también me encanta, y claro, blanco y en botella... Quiero que se centre en el reino de Arendelle, sin embargo, y mi deseo es adaptar las escenas para que encajen de una forma u otra con la película, pero tampoco seguirla al pie de la letra, porque obviamente tendré que realizar muchos cambios (aunque espero que no demasiados). No sé en qué categoría meterlo, porque llevará tanto drama, como algunas partes de humor y, claro está, romance. Entre otras cosas, aunque no quiero que la historia se centre únicamente en el romance. Si eso es lo que estás buscando, siento decepcionarte a medias. Romance habrá, pero hay cosas que me interesan más, como los sentimientos de angustia de los protagonistas. ¡Pero tranquilo/a! Como buena fangirl y shipper, no dudaré en poner esas escenas que hacen que se te acelere tu corazón por el amor de tu otp._

_No sé cuántos capítulos podría tener este fic, en un principio me gustaría alargarlo, pero por otra parte no quiero desgastarlo demasiado. Pero un principio es un principio, y veremos hasta dónde llega. _

_**Aviso:** Esta historia puede contener **Sp****oilers** de las películas en cuestión. Si lo lees, que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

* * *

**Noche helada**

* * *

Una ráfaga de viento se coló en la habitación cuando encontró la puerta abierta, haciendo estremecer a la niña que dormitaba en la cama. Otra niña, un poco más pequeña que la primera, subió con cuidado a la cama de ésta y la zarandeó con angustia.

-Elsa –susurró a su hermana-. Elsa, despierta. La puerta se ha abierto sola.

Elsa emitió un débil quejido, pero no se despertó. Anna giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, que se balanceaba con pesadez de un lado a otro, empujada por la corriente de aire. Tragó saliva e intentó despertar de nuevo a su hermana.

-Elsa –suplicó con su voz infantil-, por favor, despierta. Tengo miedo.

Elsa pareció oírla, porque se desperezó con lentitud y abrió un ojo somnoliento en dirección a su hermana pequeña. Esta llevaba el cabello pelirrojo alborotado y tenía una expresión de angustia grabada en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres, Anna? –Le preguntó mientras se erguía y se sentaba en la cama- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Anna señaló con un tembloroso dedo hacia la puerta. Elsa inclinó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Qué raro. Juraría que había cerrado la puerta al entrar. Además, ese frío… No era posible. Se levantó con fastidio de la cama, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Anna para indicarle que la esperase ahí. Se acercó a la ventana y apartó con esfuerzo la pesada cortina morada que impedía el paso de la luz lunar a la habitación. Se inclinó sobre el cristal y observó los jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y una leve sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro. Los alrededores del castillo estaban cubiertos de nieve, de blanca y hermosa nieve. Pero aquello debía ser una visión. Estaban en pleno verano, no podía nevar aún. Y ella…

-¿Has hecho tú esto, Elsa? –Le sorprendió a su lado la voz divertida de Anna- ¡Qué guay! No sabía que pudieses hacer todo eso –se giró hacia su hermana inclinando la cabeza y dedicándole una de sus infantiles sonrisas.

Elsa titubeó, desviando la vista de los jardines a su hermana, y viceversa. ¿Había hecho ella aquello? No, imposible. Lo habría notado. Pero entonces no sabía qué o quién podría haber hecho aquello. La duda la carcomía por dentro, ¿de verdad había hecho ella eso? Si así fuese, ¿de qué otras cosas sería capaz? ¿Podría resultar peligroso para alguien?

Anna la observaba con curiosidad, a medida que la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro. Elsa miraba a algún punto sin ver, perdida en sus más profundos pensamientos. A Anna no le gustaba que hiciese eso, era como construir un muro entre ambas que las separaba durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Pronto se cansó de esa situación y agarró a Elsa de la mano, sobresaltándola, pero la tranquilizó con otra de sus sonrisas.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –pidió mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el sitio, agitando el brazo de Elsa, que negaba con la cabeza- Venga, por favor, vamos a jugar, que ya me he desvelado y no tengo sueño –suplicó.

Elsa seguía negando con la cabeza, aunque una sonrisa empezaba a aflorar en sus labios conforme Anna seguía insistiendo.

-¿Y qué te parece un muñeco de nieve? –seguía insistiendo Anna. Elsa sonrió abiertamente y ella, tomándolo por un sí, echó a correr arrastrando a su hermana por los pasillos.

* * *

Tras recorrer un laberinto de largos e infinitos pasillos, llegaron al salón principal, que estaba coronado por unas amplias y enormes puertas de hierro entreabiertas, por las que se colaron las dos niñas. Entraron sigilosas, o al menos lo intentaron, porque Anna no podía contener la risa. Elsa le chistó para que se callase y acto seguido comenzó su magia. El suelo se cubrió de hielo, y la temperatura bajó vertiginosamente. ¡Y empezó a nevar! Anna rió y se deslizó torpemente por el hielo.

-¡Elsa, Elsa! Haz un muñeco de nieve –rogó a su hermana.

Elsa agitó las manos y formó un muñeco de nieve, escondiéndose tras él de su hermana. Agarró las dos ramas que hacían de sus brazos y las movió de un lado a otro.

-¡Hola! –dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más chillón- ¡Soy Olaf, y me gustan los abrazos calentitos!

-¡Olaf! –Gritó Anna llena de alegría, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al muñeco de nieve-. Te quiero.

Anna miró a su hermana y le sonrió con cariño. Solían hacer eso muchas veces, cuando ninguna de las dos podía dormir, o en su defecto Anna, que siempre conseguía sacar a Elsa de la cama para jugar con ella. Y aquella noche era una de ellas.

* * *

En el exterior reinaba el silencio. Era muy extraño que hubiese nevado en pleno Julio. Más que extraño, improbable. Pero ahí estaba la nieve. Cayendo sin prisa pero sin pausa, pintando los tejados de las casas de blanco y congelando el agua de las fuentes. No había ni un alma en la calle, exceptuando, tal vez, aquel chico pálido que observaba desde lo alto de la ventana del salón principal del castillo real. El sonido de las risas de las niñas le había atraído como el queso a un ratón. Y se había quedado de piedra ante la visión que le ofrecían sus ojos.

Una niña pequeña, con la melena rubia casi blanca, lanzando nieve. Creando nieve. Justo como él. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos. No podía ser. No conocía a nadie más como él. No podía existir nadie como él. Nadie vivo, al menos. Pero allí estaba ella. Riendo y creando más y más nieve. No pudo resistirlo. Entró de un salto a la sala por la ventana entreabierta y aterrizó con suavidad sobre el suelo.

Tenía que conocerla.

* * *

-¡Venga, Elsa, vamos a saltar! –Dijo Anna mientras se subía en un montículo de nieve y saltaba al vacío.

Pero antes de caer, otro montículo de nieve apareció, amortiguando su caída y permitiéndole saltar de nuevo, cada vez más alto. Elsa, que lanzaba rayos de nieve para que su hermana saltase en ellos, se mostraba agobiada. Cada vez le era más difícil crear nieve, sus poderes eran limitados y los estaba llevando al máximo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Anna, para –pidió a su hermana-. Espera, ¡no tan rápido!

Pero Anna no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado absorta en su juego, riendo y saltando de un lado para otro.

- ¡Anna, por favor! -Elsa rogó, asustada.

Anna había llegado a un montículo bastante alto, y se preparó para saltar. Elsa agitó las manos, pero no funcionó. Su poder había llegado al máximo. Anna saltó, y ella lo intentó desesperadamente varias veces más. Y lo consiguió. Desafortunadamente.

* * *

El joven observó a las niñas jugar. Parecían pasárselo muy bien. Y no se habían percatado de su presencia, aunque claro, eso era imposible. Nadie que no creyese en él podría verle. Y nadie sabía de su existencia. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo con pesadez. Al menos verlas era divertido.

Al rato se percató de que la chica con poderes –que decía llamarse Elsa- se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Sus rayos eran lanzados con menos intensidad, y cada vez con más lentitud. Le suplicaba a su hermana Anna que fuese más despacio, pero ella no le hacía caso. Aquello tenía pinta de acabar en desastre. Y llevaba razón.

Anna saltó desde un alto montículo, y él observó con interés a Elsa, que era incapaz de seguir creando nieve.

«Vamos», pensó, «vamos, tú puedes». Pero no pudo. En el último momento, Jack se levantó y lanzó un rayo de nieve en dirección a Anna.

* * *

Salió mal. Elsa corrió hacia su hermana, que yacía inconsciente –o algo peor– en el suelo. Le había dado. No había sido lo suficientemente rápida. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido ese rayo de nieve. Ella debía haberlo creado. Y le había dado a Anna en la cabeza.

Abrazó con angustia a su hermana, mientras veía como un mechón de su melena pelirroja se tornaba blanco como el hielo. Era incapaz de notar su pulso. Anna no respiraba. Se esforzó por retener las lágrimas. La había matado. Había matado a su hermana.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó desesperada- ¡Papá! ¡Venid rápido, es Anna!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana y chillaba el nombre de sus padres. No podía ser. No podía haberla matado.

Sus padres debieron escuchar sus gritos, porque acudieron veloces al salón. Observaron a sus dos hijas, con los ojos como platos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo las cogieron y echaron a correr. Alguien debía socorrer a Anna, aunque ya fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

No podía ser. Había sido culpa suya. Elsa no había tenido nada que ver. ¿Y si la había matado? Jack no podía aceptar esa idea. No era su intención. Él sólo quería ver a las dos niñas jugar. Nunca les habría ello daño a ninguna de ellas, o a nadie en particular. Y ahora por su culpa una niña inocente estaba a punto de morir, si no lo había hecho ya. Y lo peor era que su hermana mayor debería cargar con la culpa.

Se acuclilló en el suelo, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Y, por primera vez en muchos años, lloró.


	2. Sonrisas tristes

_****__**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes **no** me pertenecen. Forman parte de las películas de **Frozen** y **El Origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians)**._

_**N/A:** Bueeeno, segundo capitulo. Sé que he tardado en escribirlo, mil perdones. Entre las clases, los dolores de cabeza, y esa compañera mía -Pereza- que me obliga a dejarlo todo para después, no he tenido tiempo. _

_He leído vuestras reviews (ya, sé que son sólo un par) pero awww, muchas gracias, de verdad. Pensé que no recibiría ninguna, así que lo agradezco de corazón. Y, bueno, espero que este capítulo os guste más que el anterior, pero menos que el siguiente. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Agradecería mucho que, ya sabéis, escribieseis una pequeña review, si no es mucha molestia, comentando qué os ha parecido (incluso prefiero las críticas constructivas para mejorar que un piropo bonito, o ambos) o lo que os venga a la cabeza._

_¡Espero disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo escribiéndolo! _

* * *

**Sonrisas tristes**

* * *

Elsa paseó la mirada por su nueva habitación. Era grande, demasiado para una sola persona. Ni si quiera aquellos grandes muebles conseguían ocupar la mitad de la habitación. Suspiró cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Es lo mejor para todos, Elsa –murmuró la suave voz de su padre a su espalda-. Lo mejor para ti.

Elsa tragó saliva. Le dolía admitirlo, pero su padre llevaba razón. Aún le entraban escalofríos cuando recordaba lo sucedido dos semanas atrás. Cuando sus padres las encontraron aquella noche, creían que Anna había muerto. Pero acudieron raudos a los trolls, que consiguieron salvarla a tiempo.

_-Suerte que no ha sido en el corazón–explicaba el troll jefe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Anna-. Porque el corazón no es tan sencillo de cambiar. Pero la cabeza sí se puede modificar… Recomiendo eliminar toda la magia, incluidos los recuerdos de la misma, para estar seguros –agitaba las manos sobre la cabeza de Anna, eliminando sus recuerdos-. Pero tranquilos, recordará todo lo divertido._

"_Excepto que tengo poderes_", pensó Elsa. Mientras ella no aprendiese a controlarlos, no podría acercarse a su hermana, ni a ninguna otra persona. Por eso sus padres se habían visto obligados a cerrar las puertas de palacio. Por eso ella debía permanecer ajena a todo el mundo, incluida a Anna. Y aunque tenía la compañía de sus padres, se sentía sola. Absoluta y completamente sola.

-Disfruta de tu nueva habitación, pequeña –la voz de su padre interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la besó con cariño en la cabeza-. Te avisaremos para la cena.

Elsa escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, pero no se movió del sitio. Se sentía incapaz. Profirió un enorme suspiro y se acuclilló en el suelo. Ya no podría ver más a su hermana. Por una parte, lo agradecía. Esas dos últimas semanas habían sido horribles. Elsa no podía apartar la mirada de aquel mechón blanco que se le había quedado a Anna tras el accidente. Era una especie de obra de mal gusto que le recordaba lo que había sucedido, y que inevitablemente le hacía imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido. Le hacía recordar que no era más que un monstruo.

Se abrazó las rodillas al cuerpo. La habitación empezó a congelarse conforme crecía su temor. Y su temor crecía al ver la habitación cubrirse de hielo y escarcha. Era un círculo vicioso que no sabía parar. Por eso debía aprender a controlar sus poderes: para salir del círculo.

* * *

Jack miraba a la niña a través de la ventana. Llevaba una semana observándola. La pequeña no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar sus poderes. O al menos, de cómo controlarlos. Era inútil. La pobrecilla se pasaba el día practicando, pero al no tener base alguna, no podía aprender nada. El primer día se pasó por la habitación una criada para hacerle la cama. La niña no la había visto entrar, y se pegó tal susto al verla allí, que sin querer le lanzó un pelotón de nieve en plena cara. En ese momento, Jack no supo qué estaba más blanco, si el rostro de ambas mujeres o la propia nieve en sí. Tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una carcajada. Aquello no era algo para reírse, aunque había sido divertido.

Pero ya no lo era. Le dolía ver a la chica pasearse por la habitación con la mirada vidriosa en todo momento. Él era el responsable de todo eso, de todo su dolor. Casi había matado a su hermana, joder. Por eso decidió que debía ayudarla.

"Toc, toc, toc."

Elsa desvió automáticamente la mirada hacia la puerta. Últimamente Anna solía llamar allí para pedirle que saliera a jugar con ella, y Elsa había tenido que rechazar siempre su oferta, muy a su pesar. Pero esta vez el sonido no venía de la puerta.

"Toc, toc, toc."

Se giró hacia la ventana, de donde provenían los golpes. Allí no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros. Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas. Anna la había llamado tantas veces que aquel ruido infernal de los toques en la puerta debían habérsele metido en la cabeza. Además, ya era tarde, necesitaba dormir. Se dio la vuelta para meterse en la cama y casi le dio un infarto del susto al encontrarse cara a cara con un conejito de nieve. _Espera… ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué hacía un conejito de nieve saltando por su habitación?_ Miró a todas partes, pero allí únicamente se encontraban ellos dos. El conejo se colocó en su hombro de un brinco, y acto seguido saltó hacia la ventana. Elsa se acercó a ella cautelosa. Aquello era muy extraño. Ella no había creado ese conejo, ¿no? Se habría dado cuenta. Sin embargo…

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Segundos después de que el conejo atravesara el cristal, unas letras empezaron a escribirse sobre la escarcha que lo cubría.

"_Estoy justo aquí."_

Elsa miró a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Retrocedió con cuidado a medida que nuevas palabras aparecían escritas en el cristal.

-_Yo… yo me llamo_… -leyó Elsa con dificultad-. _Yo me llamo Jack_…

Se sorprendió diciendo eso en voz alta y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó algo asustada- ¿Y dónde estás? Sal para que pueda verte.

El cristal se cubrió de nuevo con escarcha y aparecieron nuevas palabras.

-_Me llamo Jack Escarcha, si quieres verme… _¿"_Cree en mí"_? –Se extrañó Elsa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Cómo voy a creer en ti?

Elsa observó la frase, pero no entendía qué debía hacer. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, apartándose las manos de la boca y apretando sus pequeños nudillos. Había alguien, y no era capaz de verle. Pero estaba allí. Tenía que estarlo.

-¿Jack? –aventuró con timidez mientras abría los ojos.

Dio un paso atrás, asustada de repente al descubrir el rostro de un chico adolescente a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Pu… ¿puedes verme? –preguntó atónico el chico con un hilo de voz.

Elsa asintió con lentitud, aún sorprendida. Él clavó una rodilla en el suelo, de modo que se encontraba a la misma altura que la pequeña Elsa, que lo observaba entre tímida y asustada. Jack respiró hondo, intentando controlar los salvajes latidos de su corazón. Había funcionado. Podía verle. Maldita sea, por fin alguien podía verle. Elsa era la primera persona –viva- que podía verle. Alzó su mano hacia ella y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Soy Jack Escarcha –se presentó, esperando que ella le estrechase la mano-. Es un placer conocerte, Elsa.

* * *

-Elsa, venga, tú puedes –la animó Jack desde la otra punta de la estancia.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y agitó las manos tal y como le había enseñado Jack. Una pequeña bola de nieve se formó sobre ellas y empezó a flotar por la habitación conforme Elsa la guiaba.

-Así, muy bien, ya casi lo tienes –susurraba Jack con emoción contenida.

Elsa lanzó la bola contra la pared y la detuvo con un chasquido de dedos antes de que se estrellase contra esta. La atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y la hizo estallar en pequeños copos de nieve.

Se giró hacia Jack, expectante, pero él ya había empezado a aplaudir con fuerza y a reírse de la emoción. Corrió hacia ella y la alzó en volandas, girando por la habitación repitiendo una y otra vez: "¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Elsa, lo has hecho!". La pequeña no pudo resistir y estalló en carcajadas de euforia. ¡Lo había conseguido! Tantos meses de práctica y por fin lo había conseguido. Al principio se mostró recelosa ante el plan que le proponía Jack. Pero tanto esfuerzo y tiempo había merecido la pena. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Jack tropezó y cayó de espaldas con la pequeña agarrada a él. Aunque el golpe no le impidió seguir riéndose. Se incorporó y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil –le sonrió y le alborotó los cabellos con una mano-. Eres una campeona, o mejor dicho, ¡una reina!

Elsa se rió, pero esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Los monstruos no pueden ser reinas -corrigió con amargura.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco y le dio toquecitos con un dedo en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no digas esas cosas? -La riñó- No eres ningún monstruo. Un poco tonta tal vez, pero no un monstruo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y le imitó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Significa eso que me seguirás enseñando?

El chico frunció el ceño y fingió que se lo pensaba.

-Bueno… no sé… es cierto eso de que eres tonta, así que estaría perdiendo mucho tiempo libre -explicó él.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Claramente estaba mintiendo. Jack no había conocido a una chica tan lista como ella. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Se contuvo para no sonreír. Elsa lucía una cara muy adorable cuando se enfadaba e hinchaba los mofletes. Aunque dejaba de ser divertido cuando empezaba a gritarle y pegarle. Ella arqueó una ceja, impaciente.

-¡Está bien, está bien! -Cedió él finalmente-. ¿Déjame mirar mi agenda, quieres?

Elsa farfulló algo por lo bajo que sonó a un "_qué vas a tener tú una agenda ni que ocho cuartos_", pero él la ignoró y sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo del pantalón. Le echó un vistazo con aspecto pensativo, aunque la hoja estaba completamente en blanco.

-¡Vaya! No sé si va a ser posible… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -mintió.

-¿El qué, Jack? –Curioseó Elsa mientras luchaba por ver la lista- ¡Déjame ver!

Jack rió y la apartó con un suave empujón. Pronto iniciaron una divertida persecución por la habitación, que acabó cuando Jack dio un salto y se encaramó en lo alto de la chimenea.

-¡Tengo que hacer un muñeco de nieve! –Aparentaba leer la lista vacía con voz melodramática- Uno no, ¡cien! Sí, eso, ¡cien muñecos de nueve para todas las niñas bonitas del reino! Y luego tengo que ir a la otra punta del mundo a enseñar a todos los niños a controlar sus poderes de nieve –Se encogió de hombros con aspecto resignado-. Pobre Elsa, por lo visto no tengo tiempo libre para ti hasta dentro de uno o dos años… Y eso como mínimo –aclaró-. Verás, es que hay otras princesas más importantes, y más listas, a las que debo atender; no creerás que eres mi única alumn…

Una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara y tosió, escupiendo los restos que se le habían metido en la boca. Bajó la mirada y vio a una enfadada y triste Elsa que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jack, eres tonto –sentenció cabizbaja.

El chico suspiró y se plantó ante ella de un salto. Se arrodilló para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella se negaba a levantar la vista hacia él.

-Elsa –llamó-. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Els…

Otra bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara. Maldita sea. Había enseñado demasiado bien a esa niña. No tenía ni idea de dónde había venido eso. Sacudió la cabeza para limpiar los restos de nieve y compuso una mueca.

-¡Caray, eso ha dolido! –Se quejó él-. Aunque debo admitir que ha sido buena, se nota que soy un buen maes…

Y, de nuevo, otra bola de nieve interrumpió su cháchara. Jack inspiró profundamente conteniendo el enfado.

-Creo que las otras me las merecía, pero esa… -por el rabillo del ojo vio como Elsa agitaba de nuevo la mano para lanzar otra más, pero la agarró con rapidez por la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera-. Eh, ya vale, ¿no?

Ella bajó aún más la vista. Jack no lo entendía. Ella estaba sola. No tenía a nadie más que la comprendiera, ningún amigo exceptuándole a él. Se había sentido muy sola al principio, incluso cuando se empezaron a conocer. Era una chica muy tímida, y había tardado lo suyo en aceptarle completamente. Y aún así Jack le hacía eso. Jugarretas, mentiras. Para él era divertido, todo lo consideraba como un maldito juego. Pero él no lo entendía. No sabía el dolor que suponía para ella escucharle decir cosas como esa. Sobre todo porque odiaba verle marchar de vez en cuando sin saber cuándo iba a volver a verle.

-Elsa, mírame –Jack le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a hacerlo-. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, ¿entiendes? Era una broma.

-A veces no entiendo tus bromas, Jack –murmuró ella con enfado.

El chico suspiró profundamente y la miró, componiendo una expresión de inocencia tal como si fuese un propio ángel caído del cielo.

-Está bien, no lo haré más –prometió el-. ¿Me perdonas?

Elsa por fin le miró a los ojos y asintió con lentitud. No le creyó, sin embargo. Sabía que lo volvería a hacer en cuanto se le hubiese olvidado. Más que nada, porque aquella no era la primera vez. No es que no confiase en él, pero a veces hacía cosas para beneficiarse sin darse cuenta del daño que producía. Pero Elsa le perdonaba. Al fin y al cabo, no lo hacía con mala fe.

Elsa bostezó y Jack echó un vistazo por la ventana. El cielo oscuro dejaba paso al brillo de las estrellas. Suspiró y se volvió hacia ella.

-Es muy tarde –la cogió y la cargó sobre sus hombros-. Hora de dormir, saco de patatas.

La dejó sobre la cama y la arropó como hacía cada noche. La niña estaba ya medio dormida cuando le preguntó con voz somnolienta:

-Jack, ahora que he aprendido mejor a controlar mis poderes, ¿crees que podré ver a Anna?

Él la miró, sombrío. Daba igual lo que hiciese, daba igual lo que la enseñase o lo que la hiciese reír. Ella siempre acabaría pidiéndole ver a su hermana y pasar tiempo con ella, y como nunca lo conseguía, reforzaba su posición. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, a pesar de que Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía verle. Ella siempre preferiría a su hermana.

-Buenas noches, Elsa –respondió en su lugar. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente con suavidad.

Elsa se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y abrió los ojos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Jack no estaba allí.


	3. Lágrimas de hielo

_****__**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes **no** me pertenecen. Forman parte de las películas de **Frozen** y **El Origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians)**._

**_N/A: _**_Cada vez que pienso todo lo que he tardado escribiendo esto me dan ganas de tirarme de los pelos. Pero no tengo tiempo libre, y cuando lo tengo lo suelo ocupar en otras cosas, así que siento tardar tanto para escribir un maldito capítulo, de vervad x_x._

_Por suerte este capítulo es más largo, como me habíais pedido. Realmente lo quería hacer más largo aún, pero no sabía cuando volvería a encontrar un hueco para seguir escribiendo, así que lo corté ahí y el siguiente capítulo saldrá un poco más corto (pero antes). _

_**Una aclaración, Pitch** sería **Sombra**, o más conocido como **El Coco**. Para aquellos que no conozcan su nombre en inglés._

_¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

Jack deambuló por la habitación con aspecto desganado. Golpeaba con su vara los juguetes de Elsa y los congelaba a su paso. Ella estaba practicando con sus poderes, y no le hacía caso alguno. La chica ya tenía la suficiente capacidad para controlarlos, pero se empeñaba en intentarlo de nuevo todo el tiempo. Aquello aburría a Jack de sobremanera. Podían jugar, charlar, divertirse, saltar, jugar con la nieve... Pero no, ella quería practicar.

-Elsa, me aburro mucho.

Ella no le prestó atención y siguió concentrada en su trabajo. Jack se sentó en el suelo, ofuscado, puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. A decir verdad, Elsa no era una chica muy activa. Prefería estar tranquila y charlando con él en vez de divertirse tirando bolas de nieve. La miró. Había pensado en echarle eso en cara. ¿No se suponía que los niños eran traviesos y se pasaban el día correteando de un lado a otro? ¿Cuántos años hacía que se conocían? ¿Cinco? Ella recién había cumplido los seis años cuando él apareció. Y ahora debía rondar los once años, si no recordaba mal. "_Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no se comporta como los demás niños de su edad?", _pensó él, enojado. Lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ella no era una persona normal. La gente normal no va por ahí congelando cosas a su paso, como si de magia negra se tratase. Aunque en ese caso, Jack tampoco entraba en la categoría de "personas normales".

-Elsaaaaaaaa –llamó Jack desde el otro lado de la estancia-. Cuéntame algo. Diviérteme, o de lo contrario voy a explotar de aburrimiento como la nieve.

Lanzó una bola de nieve hacia arriba y la hizo estallar. Se rió entre dientes con su propio chiste, pero se detuvo al ver que Elsa no se reía con él.

-Eh, ¿qué estás tramando ahí? –preguntó con curiosidad.

La chica llevaba un rato de espaldas a él, acuclillada en un rincón y susurrando en voz baja. Jack había creído que estaba practicando y la había dejado a lo suyo. Sin embargo ella llevaba un buen rato en la misma posición, con el flequillo resbalándole por la frente y ocultando parcialmente su rostro, que se iluminaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Elsa? –insistió al ver que no contestaba.

-¡Sólo un segundo! –Respondió ella con nerviosismo- Dame un minuto.

-Está bien… Uno, dos, tres…

Jack se recostó contra la pared y se pasó ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza con fingido abatimiento. Pero miraba a la chica de reojo mientras seguía contando en voz alta. Elsa podía ser muy misteriosa a veces. Solía guardarse muchas cosas para sí, sobre todo cosas que la molestaban. Se callaba y asentía, sin decir nada más, aún sabiendo que era mentira, o que aquello no era justo. Y Jack había visto tantas veces la decepción en los ojos de aquella chica, que se había acostumbrado a su silencio ocasional.

-¿Elsa? –llamó Jack impaciente.

- ¿Mm?

-Ya ha pasado un minuto –advirtió él.

-Ajá –respondió ella sin mucho interés.

-¿Vas a enseñarme de una maldita vez lo que estás tramando? –Le espetó Jack un tanto irritado.

Se levantó de un salto y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Elsa se dio cuenta a tiempo y se giró lo suficientemente rápido como para cubrir con su cuerpo lo que estaba maquinando. Apartó de un empujón a Jack, que forcejeaba por ver lo que escondía la chica. Ella abrió los brazos y se colocó de forma que su cuerpo impidiese ver a Jack lo que escondía. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo y lo miró, muy seria.

-Te he dicho que esperes –dijo con calma-. No voy a enseñártelo hasta que esté acabado, así que haz el favor de tener paciencia y esperar sentado.

Jack bufó y apretó los dientes. Odiaba que la gente le hiciese esperar. Bueno, odiaba tener que esperar en general.

-Oh, vamos –gimió molesto-. Sabes que la paciencia no es mi punto fuerte. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, y por qué no quieres que lo vea?

Pero Elsa se negó a moverse de su sitio. Agitó la cabeza con ahínco y reforzó su posición. A pesar de que apenas le llegaba por encima de la cintura, y de que Jack era muy testarudo, ella lo era aún más. Y él lo sabía. Por mucho que insistiese, no podría verlo hasta que ella le diese permiso.

-Me queda muy poco –lo tranquilizó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-. Tú sólo espera un par de minutos más.

Se miraron desafiantes durante unos segundos hasta que Jack sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Discutir con Elsa era inútil. Siempre acabaría ganando ella.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú date prisa, ¿quieres?

Se dirigió hacia la pared y se apoyó contra ella, cruzándose de brazos. Elsa lo observó durante un minuto para asegurarse de que no hacía nada raro antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Sabía que debía darse prisa. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en aquello, y no quería que Jack lo viese antes de estar acabado. Esperaba de corazón que le gustase. Había puesto todo su esfuerzo y esmero en aquel regalo. Sentía que debía agradecer al chico de algún modo, puesto que llevaba años ayudándola, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Reprimió una sonrisa. Jack nunca la abandonaría. No estaba allí por su dinero. Ni por sus poderes. Estaba allí por ella, de eso estaba segura. Si alguien le pidiese que confiase su vida a alguien, definitivamente ese sería Jack. Si alguien le diese a optar entre eliminar sus poderes y volver a dejarlo todo como al principio, volver con su hermana, con su familia… o no volver a Jack… Elsa se mordió el labio inferior, un tanto indecisa. Pero sacudió la cabeza con energía, apartando aquellas ideas de su mente. La respuesta era demasiado obvia.

Contuvo la respiración mientras daba los últimos retoques y soltó el aire lentamente entre los dientes cuando lo hubo terminado. Lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos para visualizarlo mejor. Era muy modesta, pero le pareció que aquello estaba bastante bien. Por lo menos, era un regalo que a ella le hubiese gustado recibir. Lo envolvió en un puño y lo escondió tras su espalda mientras se giraba hacia Jack.

-Muy bien –llamó, sobresaltando al chico, que hasta entonces se había entretenido exhalando vapor por la boca de diferentes maneras-. Cierra los ojos.

Jack sonrió entusiasmado, se sentó en el suelo de rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Elsa se aproximó hacia él intentando contener los temblores de sus manos debido a la emoción. Inclinó la cabeza bajo su cara para descubrir uno de los profundos ojos azules de Jack clavado en los suyos. Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Te he dicho que no mires –le reprendió. Colocó una de sus manos, que parecía muy pequeña al lado de la de él, sobre las suyas y volvió a chasquear la lengua con desagrado-. Ag, torpe. Dame una mano.

Cogió la mano de él y la apartó de su rostro. Luego volvió a colocar la suya, de forma que ambos tenían dos manos libres, y las otras dos tapando el rostro del chico. Jack fue a decir algo, pero ella lo calló con un suave tirón de pelo.

-¡Eh! –protestó, aunque en realidad ni le había dolido. Como castigo Elsa volvió a tirarle del pelo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-Cállate y abre la mano, pero sin mirar, eh –le advirtió con recelo.

Jack extendió la mano libre con un suspiro y Elsa depositó con cuidado su regalo sobre ella. Seguidamente cerró los dedos de él sobre el obsequio y le destapó la cara. Jack no esperó a que ella le avisara. Apartó la mano de su rostro y abrió con cuidado la mano derecha, para encontrarse un precioso colgante de cristal con forma de lágrima. Dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro mientras acercaba el colgante para verlo mejor. La cuerda que sujetaba al cristal era de un bonito cuero marrón. Espera… no, no era cristal. Era hielo. Un hielo perfectamente pulido y brillante, de un tono azulado. Pequeñas y finas tiras de escarcha lo recorrían por dentro, formando un entramado de espirales y volutas preciosas. Y, justo en el centro, con unas líneas más gruesas y oscuras, estaba grabado su nombre. Jack.

Permaneció callado durante largo rato, admirando el colgante. Un minuto. Dos. Tres minutos. Elsa había pasado de un estado de auténtica emoción, esperando atenta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par para ver la reacción del muchacho, a una profunda inquietud. Jack no había reaccionado como ella creía que iba a reaccionar. Bueno, de hecho, no había reaccionado en absoluto. Se había limitado a contemplar el objeto durante un tiempo que a ella se le antojaba demasiado largo. Empezaba a temer que no le hubiese gustado su regalo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Maldita sea. "_Sólo quería darte las gracias… por estar ahí._", pensó.

Inspiró profundamente y tragó saliva.

-Jack… ¿te gusta? –vaciló.

Él parpadeó y la miró, sorprendido, como si hubiese olvidado por completo que estuviese allí. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar casi al instante. Se había quedado sin palabras. Y aquello era algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el colgante. Acarició la lágrima que colgaba de él con delicadeza. Era impresionante. Un trabajo maravilloso. Por primera vez se preguntó cuánto le habría costado a Elsa hacerlo. Supuso que mucho trabajo. Debía haber trabajado días en aquello. Jack la imaginó, escondida de noche bajo las sábanas, haciéndose la dormida cuando en realidad estaba fabricando aquel collar. Reprimió una sonrisa. Para cualquier persona normal, aquel colgante se habría derretido al entrar en contacto con su piel cálida. Pero él no era una persona normal. Él era frío, era hielo. Era escarcha. Como el colgante. Ella había escogido el hielo porque era lo que le representaba mejor. _Lo que a ambos les representaba mejor. _Y aquel colgante permanecería intacto siempre y cuando lo llevase puesto. "_Qué lista es mi chica". _

Elsa hizo un ruidito con la garganta que volvió a sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones. Levantó la vista hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Es… es para mí? –Fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Elsa lo observó frunciendo el ceño, extrañada ante la pregunta.

-Claro que es para ti, bobo –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Acaso no pone tu nombre?

Entonces abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con las manos, repentinamente alterada.

-A no ser que… oh, no… ¡¿se ha borrado?!

Jack la sujetó justo antes de que se abalanzara sobre él y la tranquilizó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

-No, no, tranquilízate –le dijo-. Está perfecto.

Elsa profirió un profundo suspiro. Por un momento creía que todo su esfuerzo se había convertido en agua en cuestión de segundos. Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?

Jack no respondió, sin embargo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa de verdad, sincera. Una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Y la abrazó con fuerza sin previo aviso. Elsa se mantuvo inmóvil, sorprendida ante ese acto de cariño. Cuando era más pequeña, Jack solía abrazarla muy a menudo. Pero con el paso de los años ella fue dejando claro que aquello la incomodaba, y Jack fue alejándose poco a poco de ella, respetando su espacio personal. Pero aquella no era una de esas veces.

-Vaya, Jack –dijo ella con nerviosismo-. Si no te gustaba podías habérmelo dicho. Apuesto a que estás haciendo muecas y caras raras ahora que no puedo verte la cara.

Jack rió por lo bajo, intentando mantener a raya sus emociones.

-Podría haberte preguntado y hacerte la figura que tú quisieras –continuó Elsa-. Pero entonces no habría sido una sorpresa. Aunque si no te gusta la forma de lágrima, siempre puedo…

-Elsa –la detuvo Jack, y la apretó más contra sí-. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca –murmuró con voz ronca.

Ella agradeció que no le viese la cara. Estaba profundamente sonrojada. Agachó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el hueco de su cuello, inspirando profundamente el aroma de Jack. Olía a hojas secas, a frío, a chimenea, a invierno. Le encantaba ese aroma. Sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa similar a la que Jack había mostrado momentos antes, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Me alegro de que te guste –susurró en su oído.

* * *

El frío aire invernal se colaba en la habitación por la ventana entreabierta. Pero esto no parecía molestar a los dos jóvenes que charlaban animadamente en la habitación. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre la alfombra cerca de la ventana. Jack recitaba una divertida historia que le había ocurrido en su último viaje. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y se inclinaba hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos. Elsa se abrazaba las rodillas y le escuchaba con interés, soltando una exclamación de asombro o una risita de vez en cuando.

-Creo que me odia –terminó Jack con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Y es lo normal –contestó ella con tono de reproche-. Después de todo, congelaste todos sus huevos de pascua y muchos niños se quedaron sin ellos.

Jack desechó ese último comentario agitando la mano con desdén.

-Se lo tiene merecido. Ese canguro se lo tiene muy creído.

-¡Jack! –le recriminó Elsa-. ¡Es el Conejo de Pascua! ¡No es ningún canguro!

Él la observó con extrañeza y luego arqueó una ceja, comprendiendo la situación.

-Oh, ya veo –respondió, con una sonrisa de picardía asomando en sus labios-. Así que temes que si hablas mal de él nunca vuelva a dejarte huevos de pascua, ¿verdad? –Se inclinó hacia delante, y el colgante brilló momentáneamente en su pecho-. Pues para que lo sepas, eso sólo pasa con Santa Claus. Y tú ya estás en su lista de los niños malos.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par durante un momento y estalló en carcajadas. No podía creer que su amigo siguiese creyendo en Santa Claus. Él era incluso mayor que ella, debería saberlo. Intentó recuperar la compostura pero le fue medio imposible.

-Venga, no me vengas con esas –dijo intentando contener la risa, los hombros temblando a causa de esto-. No puedes seguir creyendo en Santa Claus.

Jack la miró con el ceño fruncido, interrogante, y por fin ella se calmó. Se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió con cariño.

-Santa Claus no existe, Jack -declaró.

-Claro que existe.

-Eso es imposible –negó Elsa con la cabeza.

-¿Y que exista el Conejo de Pascua no? -Preguntó Jack con ironía-. ¿Quién te crees que te deja los regalos en Navidad?

Elsa se colocó un dedo sobre los labios meditando la respuesta.

-Mm… mis padres, o tú.

Jack sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

-De eso nada. No por mi parte, por lo menos. Santa Claus existe, al igual que el Canguro de Pascua –insistió.

-Conejo –le corrigió ella.

-Como sea.

Elsa examinó su expresión entrecerrando los ojos, en busca de pruebas que le indicasen si estaba mintiendo o no. Inclinó la cabeza, meditando si sería buena o mala idea creerle.

-Entonces… ¿por qué nunca me has hablado de él? –inquirió con suspicacia.

Jack se mostró sorprendido y la miró extrañado. Alzó las cejas y se inclinó aún más hacia delante.

-¿De verdad nunca te he hablado de él?

Elsa negó lentamente con la cabeza. Jack realmente estaba sorprendido. Creía que le había hablado de todos los seres mágicos y famosos que conocía. Suspiró con cansancio y volvió a la postura inicial, agitando el pie con nerviosismo. Llevaba toda la tarde contándole historias a Elsa. Aquella mañana había recibido una noticia que la había perturbado un tanto, y él se había propuesto distraerla lo máximo posible, para alejar los pensamientos tristes de ella. Pero estaba psicológicamente agotado. No estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo sin moverse, debía quemar toda la energía que fluía por su interior. Era tan hiperactivo que dudaba poder aguantar una historia más sin ponerse a saltar y a dar vueltas por la habitación. Entonces desvió la vista hacia Elsa. La chica permanecía tranquila, pero le observaba con un brillo en los ojos al ver que había vuelto a recostarse hacia atrás. Ella sabía lo que aquella postura indicaba. Jack iba a contarle otra historia.

Suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por la cara, haciendo memoria. Lo sentía por Elsa, pero no quería alargar esa historia demasiado.

-Veamos… -comenzó y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-. Hace poco tuve una reunión con él.

Elsa lo animó a que siguiese con una sonrisa, expectante.

-En realidad… No era una reunión en sí. Me había encerrado. En su celda.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Santa Claus tiene una celda? –el sonido de su voz sonaba débil entre sus labios y su mano- Creía que él era bueno y no hacía esas cosas.

Jack le dedicó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Elsa se relajó un tanto y dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo.

-Al parecer, sí. Para darle un escarmiento a los niños malos, ya sabes.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó inmediatamente Elsa.

Jack se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto ofendido y respondió con tono herido:

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo hice algo malo? Tal vez fue él quien me capturó porque le dio la gana.

Esta vez fue Elsa la que arqueó la ceja de forma sarcástica. Por muy bueno que pareciese Jack, o por muy buena intención que pudiese tener a veces, no dejaba de ser la persona más traviesa y pícara que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en toda su corta vida. Jack disfrutaba haciendo enojar a los demás, sobre todo a los adultos. Y estaba más que segura de que aquella vez no había sido una excepción. Ni la mayor muestra de ofensa por parte de Jack le haría creer lo contrario.

Jack debió imaginar lo que estaba pensando, porque suspiró teatralmente y agitó las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

-Vale –admitió a regañadientes-. Intentaba colarme en su fábrica del Polo Norte y sus guardias me pillaron y me encarcelaron.

Elsa intentó contener la risa al imaginarse a un ofuscado Jack pataleando y forcejeando contra un par de grandullones que le sujetaban sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, y al pobre chico maldiciendo a voz en grito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí encerrado? –preguntó Elsa, y tragó saliva para bajar la risa que empezaba a subir por su garganta.

Jack chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente humillado. Murmuró algo que Elsa no llegó a escuchar con claridad.

-Perdona, ¿cómo dices? –insistió ella.

-¡Una semana! –Estalló Jack con fastidio.

Esta vez Elsa no pudo reprimir la risa. Estalló en fuertes carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago y tapándose la boca con una mano para sofocar la risa. Jack la fulminó con la mirada y ella se obligó a agachar la cabeza, en parte porque se sintió mal por reírse de él, en parte para que no viese las lágrimas de risa que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Sí, venga, ríete todo lo que quieras –apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y la barbilla sobre las manos a su vez, con un claro gesto de irritación.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Elsa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano. Aunque la disculpa no sonaba muy convincente ya que seguía riéndose un poco-. ¿Y cómo te fuiste? ¿Te soltó sin más?

Jack no contestó, si no que resopló, dejando constancia de que seguía ofendido y de que no iba a hablar tan fácilmente. Elsa se dio cuenta, porque se inclinó hacia delante para clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Su mirada era suplicante y parecía avergonzada. Jack volvió a resoplar, pero se irguió y contestó de mala gana.

-No, me escapé. Ese viejo podrá ser Santa Claus, pero yo soy Jack Escarcha. No sabe con quién estaba tratando.

-Claramente no sabía con quién se había metido –contestó Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

Jack le lanzó una mirada asesina y se recostó en la alfombra. Pero ella siguió insistiendo.

-Lo que habías dicho antes… ¿es verdad que estoy en su lista de los niños malos?

Esta vez Jack asintió con ahínco y le sacó la lengua.

-Sobre todo ahora. Acabas de bajar tres puestos, justo debajo de Pitch.

-Pitch no existe, son sólo historias que se le cuentan a los niños para meterles miedo.

Jack se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Nunca lo he visto, pero sí he oído hablar de él –respondió sin demasiado interés-. Aunque visto que existen el Conejo de Pascua y Santa Claus, no sería de extrañar que él también existiese, ¿no crees?

Elsa sintió un escalofrío, pero no contestó. La idea de que Pitch existiera no le era tan agradable como la de Santa Claus. Permaneció en silencio y se abrazó las piernas al cuerpo. A partir de ese momento la conversación descendió hasta alcanzar un punto muerto. Jack movía las piernas con nerviosismo, deseando ponerse en pie y echar a correr o hacer cualquier cosa hasta agotar toda su energía. Elsa desvió sin querer la vista hacia la puerta y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Había conseguido olvidar lo sucedido esa mañana, pero inevitablemente tendría que hacerle frente tarde o temprano.

Resulta que sus padres habían ido a visitarla y a ver sus progresos. Para bien o para mal, Elsa había progresado mucho. Muchísimo, a decir verdad. Sus padres la felicitaron y le hicieron una propuesta: Podría cenar esa noche con ellos, en el salón real. Podría cenar con más gente a su alrededor. Si aquello salía bien, posiblemente podría cenar con Anna presente, algún día. Si todo salía bien las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

Aquello era una idea que se le antojaba muy lejana a Elsa. Era un buen primer paso, pero estaba asustada. Las posibilidades de que algo saliese mal eran demasiado grandes. ¿Y si hería a alguien? ¿Y si era a sus padres? Aquel pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío. Sí, las cosas podían salir bien, pero también podrían salir muy mal. Suspiró. Como fuera, sus padres le habían dado hasta la noche para pensárselo. Entonces irían a buscarla o la dejarían en su habitación, como cada noche. Como siempre.

Jack notó su mirada preocupada e interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer… ya sabes, esta noche? –Preguntó con lentitud.

Elsa alzó la vista hacia él y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, la voz de la doncella sonó amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Señorita Elsa? –Llamó una voz chillona-. Sus padres la esperan, ¿va a acompañarles esta noche?

Ella se removió en su sitio, inquieta. Aún no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. No lo había pensado lo suficiente. Por una parte agradeció que Jack la hubiese distraído lo necesario para no pensar en eso, pero por otra se maldijo interiormente por no haberlo meditado adecuadamente. Podían salir tantas cosas mal…

-Puedo ir contigo, si quieres –la suave voz de Jack la sorprendió más cerca que antes. Se había levantado y se había colocado a su lado en silencio. Tendía una mano hacia ella-. Sé que lo harás bien. Pero si así te sientes más segura, puedo acompañarte toda la cena.

Elsa lo miró a los ojos. Quiso agradecerle el ofrecimiento. Sabía que la presencia de Jack la reconfortaría y le daría mucha más seguridad. Quería agradecerle que estuviese con ella, que la hiciese reír, que le contase historias. Quería agarrar su mano y caminar abrazada a él para dejar de tener miedo. Se lo habría pedido, y sin duda Jack habría aceptado. Le habría pedido que no le soltase la mano durante todo el camino, y él habría aceptado. Quería agradecerle y pedirle muchas cosas en ese momento. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Tragó saliva, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

Finalmente se dio por vencida y asintió, poniéndose en pie. Cogió los guantes blancos, regalo de su padre, que descansaban en la cómoda y se los puso con delicadeza, en silencio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con lentitud. Pero se giró una última vez, alzando una mano hacia Jack. Éste sonrió con cariño. Se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y la besó en la frente con ternura.

Si hubiese sido en cualquier otra ocasión, Elsa se habría ruborizado. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando contener los temblores de sus manos para centrarse en eso. Respiró profundamente y salió al pasillo.

Había tantas, tantísimas cosas que podían salir mal…

* * *

**N/A:** _Ahora que lo he visto, creía que había quedado mucho más largo, pero espero que os sirva (si bien parece poco, son unas 7 páginas en el word, ¡que se dice pronto!)._

_Ya sabéis, os agradecería una pequeña review como siempre, para comentar qué os ha parecido (y si os parece tan lamentablemente corto como a mí t_t) ¡Un saludo!_


End file.
